


So why don't we rewrite the stars?

by Oriki-Miitad (Sneaking_UnicornWitch)



Series: Oriki's Codywan Week 2020 submissions [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brief mention of an averted suicide, Codywan Week, Faked Murder, Fix-It, Force Bond (Star Wars), M/M, Mando'a, Not Beta Read, Obi-Wan tells Ahsoka, Obi-Wan tells Anakin, Obi-Wan tells Cody, rako hardeen arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneaking_UnicornWitch/pseuds/Oriki-Miitad
Summary: Obi-Wan convinces the council to allow him to inform Cody, Anakin, and Ahsoka of his faked death, recognising that not telling Anakin would especially be a recipe for hurt.It might not change a lot, but this might set things in motion that Obi-Wan would never have expected.
Relationships: Brief mention of Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Oriki's Codywan Week 2020 submissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854682
Comments: 12
Kudos: 252
Collections: Codywan Week, Codywanweek 2020





	So why don't we rewrite the stars?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Codywan Week 2020 day 2. Prompt:Fix-it.
> 
> I'm on tumblr [here](https://oriki-miitad.tumblr.com/), come say hi!
> 
> This is a self-contained oneshot, and I'm not planning on exploring any further ripples to the timeline. Not at the moment anyway.

Obi-Wan slumped further forward in this chair. The council meeting had been going on for hours now and what he most wanted in the world was to head down to his quarters and take a nap. Maybe two. It wasn’t often the 212th were on Coruscant longer than a few hours, and he’d agreed to meet up with Bant this evening. 

“Now, something further to discuss, we have.” Yoda explained about the potential plot by Eval to murder the Chancellor, a number of councillors chiming in on possible mitigation strategies. Ki-Adi suggested placing someone undercover, to learn the details of the scheme and stop anyone from killing the Chancellor. 

“Not a bad idea, Master Mundi. But who will we send? One of the shadows?” Obi-Wan asked, stroking his beard. 

Heads turned to look at him, and he felt a headache coming on. Oh no. No no no. 

“Ideally suited for this you are, I think, hmmm,” Yoda said. “Sell this lie, the reactions of young Skywalker will. 

“With all due respect, honoured council members, there’s absolutely no way I’m not at least telling my Commander and my Padawan.”

“Skywalker is no longer your Padawan, Obi-Wan. Grandmaster Yoda’s decision is not to be argued with.” Mace didn’t particularly like people talking back to Yoda, at least not people who weren’t him. 

“I do not believe that keeping Anakin in the dark will help this mission, Masters. He is far more likely to kill me in revenge. And I would rather avoid that, if at all necessary.”

Yoda and others muttered that this was not the Jedi way, which Obi-Wan agreed with. But Anakin had been extremely protective after Kadavo, and he knew that he was no stranger to killing in anger. Padmé had come to him some time ago, and had explained what had happened on Tatooine. 

Finally, Shaak Ti spoke up. “I agree with Master Obi-Wan. Knight Skywalker should be told. And Commander Cody should also be informed. Our Clone Commanders are extremely loyal. Send the 212th away on a mission if you must, but do not let them think they failed to protect the General.”

Obi-Wan nodded to the Togrutan in thanks, he was glad for her support in person. She had not been back on Coruscant long, though Obi-Wan had seen her packing training ‘sabers into a case. He’d not asked, recognising that any reason she was able to give him would not have been the truth. 

“Very well. Tell these two, you may. Padawan Tano, inform also. But no more. With too many stones missing, the wall will fall.”

The meeting ended soon after, and Obi-Wan moved into the hall, comming Anakin and Ahsoka to meet him in his quarters. He made his way to his rooms, chiming the door before entering. His Commander was sitting on the low sofa, a pile of flimsi beside him. 

“How was the council meeting?” Cody stood, helping Obi-Wan take his robe off and hanging it on the peg. They shared a brief kiss, and knocked their foreheads together sharing breath. Obi-Wan moved off into the kitchen, grabbing four mugs and filling three with caf and his own with tea.

“Anakin and Ahsoka are coming over, there’s something we need to discuss.” He told Cody. “They should be here soon.”

With that the door chimed again, and in walked his brother and their Padawan. 

Robes off, they greeted each other and sat round the table as they so rarely had the opportunity to do. 

After a few moments of chatting, mostly ribbing Anakin about his latest attempt to hide his marriage with Senator Amidala, Obi-Wan cradled his mug in his hands and told them about the plot on the Chancellor, and the council’s decision. 

“The Jedi Council has decided that I should be the one to go undercover to stop the threat. I am to be assassinated by the bounty hunter Rako Hardeen and take his place in prison to find out further details from Moralo Eval. The Council felt you should all be kept in the dark, but I and Master Ti were able to get them to see reason eventually.”

“When do you go?” Cody asked. He’d had a hand on Obi-Wan’s thigh during the discussion, his grip clenching when he heard that Obi-Wan had almost been forced to close them out of the plan.

“This evening. Mace had already hired Hardeen prior to the council meeting.”

The four of them spoke for a few more minutes, deciding what their course of action would be on the wharf, and then Ahsoka and Anakin left with an agreement to meet outside the 501st barracks shortly. 

“I’m not happy about this, you know.” Obi-Wan looked back to the table where Cody still was seated. “And I’m especially not happy with the 212th shipping out. But please, it can’t get out that I’m alive, my dear.”

“I know. It would put you in more danger. And that’s not acceptable. But it’s also not acceptable that they’re making you do this in the first place. Why you, not one of the Shadows?”

“I’m not fully sure. I’m just glad I was able to convince them to tell you few. Imagine being sent on a nonsense mission off Coruscant hours after my death, not even allowed to attend my funeral.”

Cody stood, eyes wide, and gathered Obi-Wan into his arms. “ _ Vor entye, cyare _ . I think the Republic would have been down a Commander if that had happened.” 

Obi-Wan and Cody took a speeder to the barracks, Cody disappearing off to go bother his  _ vod’ika _ for the evening. Soon Anakin and Ahsoka arrived, and after checking that Obi-Wan had his vital suppressors they walked around the corner towards a ship at the end of the loading bay, chatting. 

“The Jedi Council has called an emergency meeting,” Obi-Wan called out.

Anakin scoffed. “I can see it now. Another long, boring debate.”

“Would you rather they call you in to train younglings?” Ahsoka had always found it funny that he was so against it, considering their friendship.

“Are you crazy?” At this Obi-Wan had to laugh, he could think of few people better suited to training younglings. Anakin could understand their frustration, and match their energy, unlike some of the fussier older creche-masters. 

A shot hit the crate next to them and they ducked for cover. Ahsoka looked up and saw the silhouette of the sniper on the roof. They all nodded, and Ahsoka ran along the ground while Obi-Wan and Anakin scaled the side of the two nearby buildings. More shots rang out as they raced along the rooftops. 

“I lost him. Obi-Wan, do you have anything?” Anakin called out over the comm. Obi-Wan grabbed the hypospray, injected himself with the drug that would make him appear dead. He gave a deep sigh, seeking balance within the Force and stepped out from behind his cover. A shot blasted his shoulder and he fell down into the alleyway that Ahsoka had run to. Clever girl. Pain flooded through him and he could feel his bond with Cody fade as he lost consciousness. He sent one last pulse of love through it in goodbye. He felt Ahsoka moving to cradle his ‘body’. 

*****

“So, how was my funeral?”

Mace and Yoda didn’t look impressed as they walked into the bay. While Obi-Wan’s hair was removed they discussed Moralo Eval some more, and to be honest their additional information didn’t endear the criminal to him. The guy sounded like a psychopath. “I’ll try not to bore him.”

More disapproving stares, interrupted by the droid loading the Facial Transformation Programme. 

One last ditch attempt to stop this, but of course the Chancellor wouldn’t pull out of the festival on Naboo. The needles pierced his face and he was in agony. Nobody had told him it would hurt. Then again, nobody had said it wouldn’t.

****

At the very least, the meeting with Hardeen at Trueping’s went well. Obi-Wan could hear him boasting at the bar. The news of Obi-Wan Kenobi’s death would be passed through the lower levels like wildfire. He sent the little LEP droid to call Hardeen in, and heard him drop credits on the bar for everyone’s drinks. A generous fellow indeed. 

Hardeen was shocked when faced with his doppelgänger, but Mace got him talking into the vocal emulator while Obi-Wan got changed. 

“How do I look?” He asked, walking into the room where Hardeen was sitting. 

“Criminally good.” Replied Mace, straight-faced, in the most deadpan tone Obi-Wan could have hoped for. 

Mace hit Hardeen with a sleep suggestion that would have dropped a rancor, and passed him the small metal ball. 

“So, how does this vocal emulator work?” Obi-Wan asked, regretting everything.

“Well, you swallow it.” Oh, Mace was having far too much fun. He’d been spending more time with Ponds, Obi-Wan could tell.

“I was afraid you’d say that.” The vocal emulator was a damn bugger to swallow, and hearing its effect on his voice was unnerving to say the least. Mace opened the rear door, throwing up the laziest salute Obi-Wan thought he’d ever seen, and dragged Hardeen onto a waiting cargo speeder. 

Obi-Wan got onto the cot, facing the wall, and listened to the voices in the bar. Sure enough he soon heard Anakin, anger palpable in his voice. “Where is Rako Hardeen?” 

The two of them walked into the dark room, and it wasn’t long before he was in binders, being led through the bar. The inmates would know he was caught before he arrived. 

If Obi-Wan was honest, he didn’t pay much attention during the journey to the prison, or his induction. It was only as the whispers followed him in the refectory that he became aware of himself, aware of the Karkarodon trying intimidation tactics. Hah. Well, time to have some fun. He stabbed his fork through the amphibian’s hand, calling out “This food tastes terrible, maybe you’d taste better!” 

The inmates were staring. Good, an audience was what he’d been looking for. Mutters started up again around the room as the Karkarodon and his buddy left. Eval came over, full of flattery, and there was a promise as he walked away, “I’ll be seeing you, Mr. Hardeen.”

Obi-Wan took the mocking by the guard as the transport took him to his cell. He had indeed been placed with Moralo, as he’d suspected. What he wasn’t expecting was Cad Bane of all people to interrupt and call him a Goon and an Imbecile. 

“Who said I want your respect?” he replied. He sure as hell wasn’t going to play nice with Cad Bane, not unless he had to. But when he learned that Bane was Eval’s ticket out of the prison he revised his plan. He’d have to play ball. Even so he was sent away by Moralo Eval, who was clearly right about having at least some of the Coruscant Guard in his pocket. Obi-Wan wondered if Commander Fox knew. 

In the gym the next day he retrieved the commlink and made contact with Mace and Master Yoda, informing them of the imminent threat of Eval’s escape, and the link with Cad Bane. 

Obi-Wan didn’t particularly want to think about the debacle in the mess, the morgue, and the crematorium. He’d not counted on Bossk’s mother-tooka streak, nor the poor  _ vod _ who would never get to finish their sandwich.

Finally they were free. Bane stopped him as they headed to the bridge, punching him in the face for freezing. He’d take that. Thankfully he’d not blown his cover, but he also hadn’t been able to shoot one of his  _ vod _ . Not in cold blood. 

Eval had sat in the pilot’s chair. “You did well in there, Hardeen. Maybe there’s a place for you in my plans after all.”

Obi-Wan only smiled. 

****

Nal Hutta was just as bad as Obi-Wan remembered. Possibly worse this time, he’d not had to deal with being gassed and tortured the last time he had the debatable pleasure of visiting. At the very least the Hutts had been able to make Bane and Eval return to the planet. 

He’d even managed to get the council to provide the credits for a new ship, and it came in 212th gold. Cody would be so pleased. He managed to work his way back in with Cad and Moralo, and they began to set off. It was as they were leaving that he felt more than saw a ship land next to them. Anakin. Ahsoka too, and he was unsurprised that she was tenacious enough to not have been left behind. 

It was only a matter of time before Bane noticed that they don’t have enough fuel to reach their destination. They don’t really have enough fuel to reach… anywhere. Except a dingy little refueling station on Orondia. What a scam. Once they’ve paid up, they headed up the stairs back into his ship. It didn’t have a name yet, he should think of one. Something Cody would like. Sunburst? He liked the name Sunburst. Then Anakin’s ship was next to them again and they’re chasing over the planet’s surface. 

Obi-Wan resisted the urge to pinch his nose. Curse his brother’s need to show off. Fighting with Bane on the ship wasn’t going to help the mission at all, it was going to get him killed. Obi-Wan fired on the pipeline, sending the two ships crashing down. Poor Sunburst. 

“You’re going to pay for what you did,” Anakin stepped out of the smoke toward him, lightsaber lit and with an expression that Obi-Wan would have feared was truly angry if he couldn’t also feel Anakin’s joy in the Force. They fight with all the glamour and stage theatrics of a couple of crechelings, Obi-Wan cushioning his head as he ‘punches’ him in the face, agreeing to end the fight there. 

Eval hurried them back onto the ship and they’re back on route to their destination. Which turns out to be Serenno, deep joy. This mission was turning out to be far more of a pain than he’d anticipated. 

Dooku was waiting for them on their arrival, evidently the money-bags behind the scheme.

Later Dooku introduced the assembled bounty hunters, even describing Rako Hardeen “The marksman of Concord Dawn”, a pretty good name if he does say so himself. Not that he earned it. 

‘The Box’, as Moralo Eval called it, was an evil feeling thing. They were soon ushered inside, promised that the operation they were vying for would be a turning point in the clone wars. 

They rose up into the cube, entering a white room. Moralo Eval’s face appeared on the walls. Honestly, if Obi-Wan hadn’t thought the man was a narcissist before, he did now. And the rule was there were no rules. How cliché.

The first test was almost distressingly simple, and the second wasn’t that much harder, though they did actually lose some of the others in that one. Obi-Wan held himself back, he was painfully aware that he couldn’t be too acrobatic, or his Ataru would be easily recognised by Dooku. 

The third was a little more tricky, both in terms of the actual difficulty of the test, and explaining away his knowledge of Parwan anatomy. And then there was the sniper test. Obi-Wan would argue that not providing the correct number of charges was not very sportsmanlike, but he didn’t think this audience would be particularly supportive. He certainly hadn’t been expecting to be saved by Cad Bane. 

Dooku’s face appeared on the wall, urging Eval to fight with him. He certainly was going to make people suspicious if he kept not killing people, but he’d rather not if he didn’t have to. For now at least. 

So, the operation to kidnap the Chancellor was to be run by Cad Bane, rather than Eval. That would make tomorrow interesting indeed. 

Obi-Wan was quiet on the journey from Serenno to Naboo, as were the other bounty hunters. Eval kept trying to talk to Dooku, who was becoming increasingly irate. Obi-Wan was just trying to focus on his shielding. 

Soon, he was walking out onto the balcony where he would lay in wait until the evening. The shadow holograms they’d used seemed really rather useful, and Obi-Wan wondered why the republic wasn’t making use of them. He used his hidden comm to contact Mace, talking him through the parts of the plan that he was aware of. 

Far too quickly, dusk fell, and the Chancellor was walking out onto the stage, the ray-shield operational. For now. Fireworks burst overhead, as the Parwan took out the shield generator.

In the chaos it was difficult for Obi-Wan to keep eyes on everyone, but he finally spotted a Neimoidian dragging a limp body into Moralo’s speeder while the Jedi were distracted by the decoy.

Liberating a speeder, he followed them, arriving as Bane and Eval argued about why Dooku was not there to meet them and what they should do next. During the eventual fight with Bane, Mace and Anakin arrived. Finally. Obi-Wan felt rather pleased at the level of loathing he received from Bane when he’d learned exactly who Rako Hardeen really was. A job well done. 

The return to Theed went rather well, and Obi-Wan was able to convince Anakin to get Rex to send a quick message to Cody about their lost  _ vod _ . It’d have to do for now. 

He met Anakin again as they were thanked by Senator Amidala, and took the ribbing about his appearance with as much swagger as he could muster. 

“I’m glad you didn’t keep this from me, Obi-Wan, but how do you know that you even have the whole truth?” Anakin’s words remind him of something he’d been turning over. Bane and Eval had expected Dooku to meet them, but he’d not shown up at the rendezvous. Why?

He retraced his steps back up to his sniper position, and found the hidden transmitter. Blast, but Dooku had known all along, would have heard him talking to Mace both during the day and when the plot was underway. He rushed through the palace, tugging at the loose chains of his old Padawan link with Anakin, feet pulling him through the hallways as he ran to where he felt Anakin - no, Anakin and Dooku - in the Force. 

He skidded around the corner as he saw Anakin thrown into the pillars and he’s tugging him upwards and onwards, rushing after Dooku and the Chancellor. They managed to get Palpatine off the gangway and Anakin and he took Dooku together, pushing him into the ship and tugging the doors closed. He felt them strain for a moment, felt Anakin’s resolve harden like diamond, and then the heat from the engines forced them to take a step back. 

A voice in his head rang. “Well done, Master Kenobi. You are a worthy adversary. I cannot say the same about your young apprentice.”

_ Oh, fuck off Grandmaster _ . He hoped Count Dooku hadn’t gone too far to hear it. 

Palpatine’s empty praise and platitudes washed against his ears, suddenly exhausted. Anakin guided him back inside, calling to one of the palace guards to escort the Chancellor away. A hand brushed the back of his robe, and his shoulder was knocked gently by Anakin’s. 

“Come on now, Master,” Anakin said. “Let’s get you home.”

He was led to one of the chambers reserved for visiting dignitaries, and the door opened to let through an armful of happy Togruta. He hugged Ahsoka gladly, warmth settling into the Force surrounding them all.

The debrief with Yoda over holo was mercifully short, though unfortunately the transformation back to himself was not mercifully painful. And soon enough he was on his way to a rendezvous with the  _ Negotiator _ near Kuat, while Mace, Anakin, and Ahsoka headed back to Coruscant with the Chancellor. 

Cody met him in the hanger bay, offering a hand down from the ship. He took it, squeezing a greeting as he stepped closer. “My dear Commander. Did you miss me?”

“Always,  _ ner jetii _ , always.”

Shipwide Priority Alert

Cody: General Kenobi is back on board. His death was faked as part of a classified mission to protect the life of the Chancellor. This mission was successfully carried out, and he is reinstated to his position effective immediately. Any questions come through me. 

Shipwide Priority Response

Waxer: Does that mean we have to take down the shrine?

Cody walked him to his quarters and they sat quietly on the bunk. It wasn’t unusual for one of them to be assigned to missions away from the 212th as a whole, but Obi-Wan had certainly missed his  _ cyare _ . 

“Now, my dear, there’s one more thing I need to do.” Obi-Wan took hold of Cody’s hand and felt in the Force for his warm dawn. He’d not been able to reforge their bond before with such great distance between them, but as he felt the tendrils of love and home merge again his shoulders relaxed as the last stresses of the mission melted away. 

“Come on _kar_ , rest with me a while and then we’ll get you something to eat. I hear the nutrition cubes are almost as good as prison slop, now you’ll be the resident expert.” Cody urged him to lie down, cushioning Obi-Wan’s head on his chest, pushing safety and happiness through their little bond. Obi-Wan’s eyes slid shut, surrounded by his home. 

**Author's Note:**

>  _vor entye_ , thank you; _cyare_ , dear, love; _ner jetii_ , my Jedi; _kar_ , star. Other mando’a should be commonly found, but I can translate as needed.


End file.
